Timer controlled automatic sprinkler systems are in common use today both for residential and commercial properties. The controllers for these systems can be programmed to automatically turn the sprinkler on and off at certain times of the day and certain days of the week.
In order to reduce the unnecessary consumption of water it is desirable to preclude the sprinkler from being turned on during and for a period of time following a rain. Most controllers are equipped with a manual switch to accomplish this, but operators frequently forget or simply neglect to manipulate the rain switch.
There is a need for a system for automatically precluding the sprinkler system from operating during and for a predetermined time following each rain.